This invention relates to a safety device for use in positioning animal traps of the rotating frame type, which device is readily installed and removed from the trap jaws without placing the hand or fingrs in contact with, or in close proximity to, the trap.
Conibear, or rotating frame type traps, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,245, are extensively used for trapping beaver, otter and other animals. These powerful traps generally comprise a pair of frames or jaws made of heavy gauge round wire stock which are pivotally connected to each other on a common axis to form two pairs of coacting jaws. A strong spring is connected to the jaw pairs for urging the latter to a closed position. A trigger holds the spring loaded jaw pairs in a set or open position, the jaw pairs snapping closed by spring action when the trigger is moved or jarred.
This type of trap is extremely dangerous to the trapper since, if the trap closes unexpectedly while being handled or placed in position, serious injury to the hands, arms, feet, or legs of the trapper can result. This danger is accentuated when positioning the trap under water.
In order to reduce the danger inherent in handling these traps, a few safety devices have been developed including the use of two positioned triggers which provide a safety means for holding the trap in set position. However, the trapper must move the trigger from the safe to a set position with his hands, thereby endangering himself in the event that the trap should close during this operation.
Other such safety devices have been developed for traps of this type, but all known safety devices up to this time are an integral or attachment part of the trap which require the trapper to touch or handle the trap safety or other locking mechanism with his fingers, when he desires to remove the safety and place the trap in the set position.